


Tender Care

by yakichou



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakichou/pseuds/yakichou
Summary: Sherlock takes care of John after he got injured.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	Tender Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my comic! : D

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you really appreciate my work you can see more of my work on my Tumblr @ yakichoufd or twitter @yakichou1! I have more Sherlock Holmes fanarts there!
> 
> I might make a physical copy of this comic so let me know if you'd be interested!
> 
> Take care


End file.
